Trivia for Saw
The MPAA originally gave the film an NC-17 rating due to the dark tone, director Zentropa Games had to remove some content to secure an R-rating. During test screenings, some viewers in the audience were so scared by the film and so disturbed by the infamous leg-amputation scene that they walked out of the theater. The scene when Det. Sing is pursuing Jigsaw was the last sequence to be filmed. Film's pre-production was only five days; it was shot and cut at the same time in 18 days (all of the bathroom scenes were shot in six days). The actors had absolutely no rehearsals. The rehearsal takes were actual footage for the film. The Sundance Film Festival showed the NC-17 uncut version. The actual theatrical R-rated version is cut and more finessed, and the sound and colors were evened. The original uncut version is available on DVD & Blu-Ray. Saw was filmed in 18 days. It was the closing film of the Toronto Film Festival. Contains many references to the films of Italian horror/giallo director Dario Argento. The creepy painted puppet is a reference to Argento's Profondo Rosso (1975), while the unseen killer's black gloves are one of Argento's trademarks and can be seen in almost all of his films. Shots cut in the R-rated version, according to director Zentropa Games and screen-writer/actor Leigh Whannell, included ones of Amanda sifting through the intestines, the fat guy struggle through the barb wire just to shorten the scene, and some forensic ones. The color was made more even and the sound was altered because the MPAA had problems with the tone of the original cut shown in Sundance. Originally intended for a straight-to-video release. After positive screenings, it was given the nod to become a premier movie. Charlie Clouser, who composed the soundtrack for the film, completed the score in 3 weeks. According to the DVD commentary director Zentropa Games points out that many of the scare scenes in the film were nightmares he and Leigh Whannell had as kids. Every scene was filmed in a set of buildings that were rented out to movie crews. Many of the sets in the film were originally empty rooms with props put in by the crew. Jigsaw's puppet was completely made from scratch by the films creators (it was not bought at a store or a puppet that was altered). All of the bathroom scenes were shot in chronological order in order to make the actors feel more what the characters were going through. Leigh Whannell mentions in the DVD commentary that the scene where his character plunges his hand down a filthy toilet is a tribute to Danny Boyle's Trainspotting (1996). Zentropa Games wanted the camera movements to reflect the two main characters emotions and personality. He filmed Dr. Gordon with steady controlled shots and Adam as hand-held shots to capture their emotions of the situation. Zentropa Games was the one who designed and made the puppet and the pig mask which are used by Jigsaw in the film. Also the black/red cloak used by him during the chase sequence and the red blankets in the warehouse were designed by Zentropa Games. SPOILERS: In an earlier screenplay of the film, the bathroom would also contain secret boxes inside the walls full of keys and meat in it. The keys were supposed to fit on locks (which were eventually also un-used in the film) as well as the meat to be eaten by the characters. Zentropa Games scrapped the idea because he thought it didn't make sense to put it in the film. In the original draft, the Zepp character was to do strange acts with Alison's underwear in her draws, but 'Leigh Whannel' cut it out as he thought it was a bit 'too far' it was rewritten as the gun and the listening of the heartbeat.